End of the world
by RyanReynoldsIsMine
Summary: Duncan Masen and Gwen Gothe are the only people left in the world. At least they think that. They run into Courtney Rose, an independent, feisty, strong woman. She is heartbroken by the death of her 'brother' Lightning Zone. The world is all zombies, and they all have to survive. Love triangle warning. All in Duncans POV
1. Chapter 1

This is not how I thought I would die. Being chased by zombies, that used to be my bestfriends. I never thought that the world would turn out this way, zombies that Chris Mclean invented for some tv show, bite people and create a mass of zombies. I am pretty sure that me and my girlfriend, Gwen are the only people left.

Gwen was my best friend, until all of our friends got turned into evil living dead. She was so upset, she kissed me. I thought I liked it, but it didn't matter anymore. If we were the only ones left, man and women, then we would destroy all zombies and have children to create more people. Gwen isn't really my type. Sure shes pretty, but not what I look for. Shes pale, with short black hair and teal highlights. She has smoky eyes and a nice body.

I look for tan girls, with lots of curves and perfectly highlighted hair, mocha with golden and carmel highlights. I want a strong, feisty, independent women who knows how to live her life. Gwen is a goth chick that is kind of a loner. I am a punk. A rebel. No feisty women want me. They take one look at my green Mohawk and piercings, raise their perfectly plucked eyebrow and stomp off.

Now here I am, hiding behind a boulder with Gwen in my lap looking out for zombies. She is breathing heavily looking quickly left to right, and motioning for me to come. We crawl out into the open, looking to see if its clear and stand up. If we make any loud noises, they will come running. Gwen turns around and looks me in the eyes, teal to smoky. She sighs letting a small breath come out, visible to the cold air.

She walks closer and grabs my face in her small hands. She slowly inches her way closer and lets her lips fall onto mine. I always try to picture her different, but I just cant with her lip texture. She slowly pulls away smiling.

"I love you." She whispers.

"I know." I whisper back. I cant tell her I love her, because I just don't. There is no real chemistry, we are too alike. She smiles sadly, lips curving and eyes twinkling with broken hope. I broke her hope, she hoped that I would loved her, but I cant. We walk hand in hand, looking in the damaged buildings for food, water, and weapons.

She sighs upset that we didn't find anything. We make our journey farther. I think about my life. It had been perfect until Chris Mcleans inventing. I havnt found true love before that, but I don't give a damn. Now I do. Gwen is not who I wanted to share my life with, but oh well.

Gwen shoves my cheast and points at a creature staring at us in a corner. It had bulging eyes with red vanes, pale green skin, short spiky hair and torn up ghetto clothes. I took out my knife and slowly made my way over to the zombie. It crotched down into a defensive pose, ready to jump. It leaped up and scratched my face.

I held in my scream, trying not to make so much noise. I wiped away some blood and tore at its neck with my knife. You have to hit a certain spot in the neck to kill it. It dropped down, lifeless. I turned around to see Gwen. She had her hands covering her mouth and fear clearly shining in her eyes. She put her arms down and hugged me. I hugged back, glad that she was with me. It would be hard if I was alone.

We made our way into another building looking for guns. I turned around to look at Gwen, but she was gone. Oh no. I turned around and started running, looking for her. I hand grabbed my shoulder and a gun was on my temple, and I knew it wasn't Gwen…

**That's my chapter, sorry it was so short. I don't know how all this zombie stuff goes, I am just a girl. Not a geek. Im also not a lesbian for writing about girls this way, it is just how I want a guy to look at me *sigh* I am so hopeless romantic **** Review please and thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

I was freaking out by now, not knowing if I would live of not. The hand spun me around and I saw the most beautiful women. I now knew, me and Gwen weren't alone. She had tan skin, freckles on her nose, mocha hair with golden highlights, a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, and her hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail. She was also covered in dirt. She grabbed my shirt and pulled me closer.

"What the hell are you doing on my territory." She said with a glare. She looked really upset and mad.

"Me and my frien-girlfriend are looking for food and guns." I whispered out. She raised an eyebrow.

"I have you know that this is me and my best friends land." She said with an angry look. She balled up my shirt in her fist.

"There are more people?" I said referring to when she said her best friend. Pain flashed across her face and tears filled her eyes. She shook her head angrily and the tears were gone.

"My bestfriend. My bestfriend that was like my brother, Lightning Zone. The zombies got him. He is gone. I had to kill him." She looked down guiltily. She looked at me and put down the gun.

"You come here alone." She said looking at me. A loud crash echoed around the room and the girl looked mad. Gwen ran over to us.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"You know her?!" The girl whisper/yelled at me. I nodded my head. A few zombies came running towards us due to the crash.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID DUMBASS!" She yelled at me. She slapped me hard across the face and aimed her gun at the zombies that were coming in. Gwen ran behind me in fear. I got out my knife and sliced some of the zombies necks. When they were all gone, the girl looked at me angrily.

"I knew I should have killed you." She spat at me with venom. I flinched. She started to run off but I grabbed her wrist. "What!" She said angrily, eyes mad. "Can I at least know your name, I am Duncan and this is Gwen." She looked at me with a mad expression.

"Courtney." She said looking at my fist that was wrapped around her wrist. I let go and watched her run off. Courtney. I looked at Gwen she looked upset.

"I don't like her." She muttered. I sighed wishing it was Courtney instead of Gwen. We went outside carefully. I thought about Courtney. She was so mad and independent. Gwen pulled my wrist and we went on. I saw a flash of brown. I stopped Gwen and we looked forward. There was Courtney building a trap out of barbed wire. It was tall enough for zombies to walk forward and slit their neck.

She looked up and narrowed her eyes. She got up and hoped up onto the ladder from the side of the buildings. She ran on the top and was gone. "Should we follow her." I whispered to Gwen. She wrinkled her pale nose.

"I'd rather not." She whispered looking in my eyes. I sighed and looked to the side. I wish I could follow that street smart, independent women. Gwen tugged on my hand and nodded her head forward. I looked up and saw a pile of guns and food guarded by barbed wire. We walked up to the pile with wide grins on our faces.

Just before we got to it, Courtney jumped down in front of us from the top of the bulding.

"Hey!." She said mad. She inched closer to us. "What do you think your doing." She said narrowing her eyes and looking at me then Gwen. Gwen stepped up.

"Getting what we need." She said crossing her arms. Courtney gave her a look that clearly said _you did not just sass me_. Courtney swiftly grabbed Gwens shirt like she did to me.

"Listen _goth_, this is my pile, not yours, I didn't just warn you for nothing. So take your _boyfriend_ and go the hell away." She said angrily, then she shoved Gwen into me. Gwen looked scared for a second but then decided to go back to Courtney.

"We need some weapons, so if you can give us some! Then we will just leave." Courtney raised an eyebrow, crossed her arms, closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Tsk tsk, trying to take my stuff are you. Well listen up, I found this stuff and its mine, and if you talk back to me one more time, I will slap you back to last Tuesday." Courtney said. Gwen opened her mouth to respond but I shook my head at her.

"Courtney, princess, look can we please just have one gun, you have tons. We need just one." I put my hand on her shoulder, and I felt like something happened. It was like… there was chemistry. She seemed to notice to but she shook it off, and grabbed my hand and put it back down.

"Don't call me princess." She seemed to think for a second. "Okay, you can come with me and we will kill the zombies, but Gwen will have to go." She said sure that I would join her and leave Gwen. I looked at Gwen and she looked at me with concern.

"Pick me or Gwen." Courtney muttered looking in my eyes. I sighed.

"Courtney, I will go with you… if Gwen can come." Courtney narrowed her eyes and started to walk away. I grabbed her wrist and she looked at me.

"What." She whispered.

"Please." I whispered inching closer. She looked into my eyes. She stepped closer and leaned up, pressing her cheek against mine to whisper into my ear.

"Fine. But I am the leader." She walked off looking back at us and motioning towards the guns.

**Lol that's the chapterrr. Lmfao I love Ryan Reynolds. His abs. His nice brown hair that looks soo soft, mmm and those light brown eyes and muscular body… he is mine. If you don't know who he is girls, then look him up. Remember that he is mine. Thank you and review! Also read my other stories, tdi highschool and Total Drama Island:Adventure**


	3. Chapter 3

Gwen and I grabbed the guns and followed Courtney. Gwen had an arm full of guns and the other wrapped around mine. Courtney stopped in front of a big tent.

"Finally. My feet are killing me." Gwen complained. She dropped the guns and sat down outside the tent. Courtney looked down at her and raised an eyebrow.

"We have only been walking for an hour. Its not that long." She said. She wrapped her arms around the guns and disappeared inside the tent. I decided to follow. I walked in the tent, there was a blanket and pillow in a corner, and some guns and food in the other corner.

"About the sleeping… were do you guys sleep." She looked into my eyes.

"We usually sleep behind something, like a big rock. I always have my knife with me, just in case." She raised both eyebrows and pursed her lips. She sighed and walked out, our arms brushing against eachother. She turned around and looked at me.

"Don't touch me." She said and went outside. I blew out a breath and went outside. Gwen and Courtney were fighting. Already.

"Do not touch my amo!" Courtney pointed towards her guns.

"We need them!" Gwen said throwing her arms in the air.

"We are working together, remember. Besides I don't want you here!"

"Too bad! I am here anyways."

"Duncan, why don't you and Gwen walk around and have a chat." Courtney turned to me and said through gritted teeth. I rolled my eyes and took Gwens hand. We walked away.

"Gwen, please be nice to her, she is our only chance. She will help us survive, well not like I cant do it." I said smirking and looking into the sky.

"Duncan, no time for your stupid jokes! I don't like her. She is a total bitch." Gwen muttered wrapping her scarf closer around her.

"She can help! She is not like any girl I have ever met." I sighed thinking about her. My thoughts were interrupted by Gwen.

"Duncan! You are mine! You and me will have kids and get married and grow old together!" She said with tears in her eyes. Oh boy

**Courtneys P.O.V**

When I first looked into those teal eyes. I felt something. My best friend Lightning always told me that when I find the right person, there will be chemistry. There it was. Lightning was dating a girl named Anne-Maria. He said that she had all the sparks.

I was just playing hard to get for Duncan. His nice messy jet black hair with moose. (Uncle Jesse from Full House lol 3 ) I bet he had rock hard abs. I sat down sighing. I was jealous of what she had. A nice man in a leather jacket with sunglasses tucked in the pocket, dark black jeans, piercings in the right places, black shoes. He was a rebel. A punk.

My type of guy. He probably doesn't give a damn about me, he likes his prissy goth girl. Uggh how much I want to claw her eyes out. Someday I will win him. Duncan was coming back with Gwen and they were both laughing with joy.

Just what I needed. I stood up with a straight face.

"Time to move on with our 'journey'." I said air quoting journey. Duncan smirked perfectly.

"Journey _huh_" He said with a laugh. A perfect laugh, his nice deep sexy voice. I raised my eyebrows and grabbed my stuff. I shoved it all into my black backpack. I swung the bag over my shoulder and grabbed three guns. I gave a gun to Duncan and gothy.

"Umm, can we get food?" Gwen said shifting the gun to her other arm. That prissy little spoiled ugly ass bitch.

"Fine." I spat out. I unzipped my back pack and took out three apples. I tossed one to Gwen and Duncan and munched on the sweet apple juice. I opened my eyes and saw Duncan looking at me smirking. I narrowed my eyes and walked off.

"Follow me guys." I muttered.

**Sorry its short. I know I said all in Duncans point of view, but I don't like to write in a boys point of view for a **_**whole story**_** ughh. Okay, if you don't know what Full House is, you are stupid. No offence. And I just wanted to say I love Jesse, he is minez. And a lot of other men. Bradley Cooper, Mark Wahlburg, Ryan Reynolds, and Ross Lynch. 3 MAH LOVEZ! Lol thanks and review! If you review, YOU GOT IT DUDE!**


End file.
